


Tranished Gold

by DJ_Rocca_87



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Dark World, Flashpoint Paradox, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Rocca_87/pseuds/DJ_Rocca_87
Summary: Flashpoint Paradox. Cisco begins to see the face of a woman he cared for in his dreams, his visions. When he cannot find her in his world, he will do what it takes to find her, no matter what the consequence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I began this story back in July and promptly forgot about it. This is not beta’d so I do apologize.  
> Also this is just the start and isn’t much but I wanted it up before the episode airs tonight.  
> Timeline: Flashpoint Paradox Universe  
> Rating: PG13  
> Genre: Drama/Angst/AU

Cisco flopped down in his bed, praying that the nightmares he’d been having wouldn’t return. Money could buy anything- except escape from these nightmares. Closing his eyes and breathing in, he began to drift. That familiar feeling of falling washed over him as images came to him.

It was too real. Like sensory overload.

_A beautiful woman’s lips on his. Blonde, blue eyes. She purred a coy and seductive offer. The feeling of lust burning through him…_

_The same woman, now brunette. Those eyes stared up at him, her hand on his arm. He clutched a strange gun in his hand. She told him she trusted him…_

_His own voice playfully teasing her. “Golden Glider.” This time lust was replaced with fondness. His heart skipping a beat as she smiled at him._

Bolting up, he was soaked in sweat, his hands were trembling. Not trembling. Vibrating. He cursed softly as the woman’s face stayed with him. None of this weird stuff started happening until string bean came along. Now he needed answers because this did not feel like a dream. It felt too real.

“Lisa? Who the hell is Lisa?!” His bedmate demanded, having been startled awake by his cries. She quickly clawed for her clothes and stormed out. The girl in his bed looked like a dead ringer for the one in his dreams, only she didn’t make him feel like this. They were both callously using one another and it wasn’t a secret.

He should’ve been upset. But right now, the feelings were too strong. He needed to speak to the intruder to his world. And Lisa? Was that her name? He didn’t even recall saying it.

His stomach churned as he dialed. He almost hung up at the last second, deciding to blow it all off as a dream. Instead Barry answered groggily. “Listen String, we need to talk.”

“Cisco? It’s 2 in the morning-”

“Thanks for the update Big Ben, I really don’t care. In your world, your timeline. Did I have a girlfriend?”

Barry inhaled loudly, stifling a yawn. “No.”

“Who is Golden Glider?”

That seemed to shake Barry. “You…you remember?”

“I’ve seen her face since these…visions began. I see things, things you’ve said were true. I saw who I used to be. Broke but happy. The woman seemed to make me smile, who is she?”

“Code name Golden Glider, real name, Lisa Snart. Sister to Leonard Snart. A part of what was my Rogues Gallery. You created her weapon so she was sweet on you. There was, I don’t know. Something between you? You talked about her a lot.” Barry explained, though the last few words sounded painful for him to say.

Cisco paused, Snart as a surname sounded familiar. “Thank you. Go to sleep Bean, come to lab in the morning. I may need you.”

It was 8:30 am when Barry strolled into Ramon Industries. Unlike his usual reception he was ushered into Cisco’s office. Cisco looked worse for wear. His hair was falling out of his bun, his blazer was off and slung across his chair. This was the most frazzled he’d ever looked in any universe. He was leaning over his desk, body slumped in defeat and exhaustion.

“Cisco, are you-”

“Ok? Far from it. I’ve been here since I called you. I found everything I could on her but I hit a wall.”

Barry’s brows knitted together. “How can you hit a wall?”

Cisco sighed. “Though she isn’t listed as missing or dead, she hasn’t been seen since she was 16.”

His stomach sank. “That’s half of her life Cisco. Is there no one looking for this girl?”

“No. No one. I am now.” Cisco’s voice dropped to a hushed tone. “I will find her.”

“Not even her Brother? He loved her more than anything in the world, in my universe.”

The Latino’s eyes narrowed. “This ain’t your world anymore. She obviously isn’t as beloved here as she is there. But I’m going to help her and because you did this, you’re helping.”

Barry winced at the bitterness lacing Cisco’s words. “Of course. Lewis Snart was a monster, I’m sure he is in this world too. If you have any contacts in the CCPD who aren’t corrupt to the criminal element I’m sure they can tell you enough to have a warrant to search his home to find her.”

“Hm. Fair assumption. Take a seat, String, I’ll be with you soon.”   
\---

As stated, this is what I've had written since July and I plan on having more. This will be dark and unforgiving, just warning you now.


End file.
